nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Arjastan
Arjastan is a country located in the northern continent. The capital city is Crnovac. For information on Arjan entries and national finals for NSC, see Arjastan in the NSC. Population The population of Arjastan is 34,169,212 according to the census taken in December 2008. 93.1% (31,819,155) of these people have the Arjan nationality, although only 84.7% (28,949,527) are ethnically Arjan. The term 'Arjan' covers Argons, Azhulians, Celestians, Cvajaks, Czers and people originating from Crnovac, whereas Izgravians are legally recognised as separate ethnicities in the Arjan constitution. Good relations with Blondania, combined with poor standards of living in many regions in the country, have caused many Blondanians to arrive in Arjastan in the past few years, their number making them the largest non-native group in the country. There are also a number of people from Gabriel and Ugaly, mostly concentrated along the borders with the countries in question, but most ethnic Maccha-Brugians returned to Maccha-Brugia either during or in the aftermath of the Maccha-Arjan war. Political Geography Arjastan is a coastal nation, bordered by Gabriel, Maccha-Brugia and Ugaly. It also shares a lake with Saksjaowie and Spila. Arjastan is split into 5 states as well as a capital district area (Crnovac), plus two autonomous entities within the Arjan territory. The five states enjoy a reasonably high level of autonomy, although they still all fall under the jurisdiction of the Arjan government, but recently the government granted rebel nation Izgravia a higher level of autonomy, allowing it more freedoms to make its own laws, even though it is still legally a part of Arjan territory, and must conform to the bigger decisions the Arjan central government makes. The states of Arjastan are: * Argonia * Azhulia * Celestia * Crnovac capital territory * Cvajarak * Czeraf * Izgravia (medium level of autonomy) After NSC15, the former nation of Tomstria was merged with the country, and despite a period of relative calm, a civil war soon began and these days Tomstria has a high degree of self-autonomy, with Arjan officials preferring not to interfere, or even talk about, that state. These days it seems that Tomstria will eventually become independent againl athough it is as yet unknown when. International Relations Arjastan tries to remain neutral in international conflicts, due to a conflict-filled past. Relations with Tomstria varied greatly but these days are non existant. In recent times, Arjastan has moved more towards nations such as Jastistia, Blondania and Vorhota. In terms of neighbours, relations are particularly friendly with Ugaly and Maccha-Brugia. Languages Arjan is the official language, although various other languages are in use in Arjastan. Izgravian and Argonian are official languages in their respective states, equal with Arjan, and Azhulian is recognised as an endangered language by the Arjan government. Arjan has roots in various different languages, for example Slavic and Germanic ones. However, it is not really closely related to any other language. The principal foreign languages for business are English, French, Dutch and German. Society Arjastan is one of the most liberal countries in the world, and its minority rights place it amongst the top 5 countries for equality. On the other hand, alcoholicism is a growing problem, and the country also has the dubious honour of having the highest suicide rate in the world. Category:Nations Category: landlocked nations Category: Arjastan Category: northern continent nations